Because pickup trucks have limited passenger compartment space and no trunk space, it is often necessary to place items to be transported by these vehicles in the bed section of the truck where they are exposed to the weather including wind, dust, rain and snow. Although many items are not effected by such exposure, many items such as groceries, luggage, etc. can be damaged or ruined if exposed to one or more of these elements. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a container positioned in the bed of the truck for covering these items and protecting them during transportation. One solution to this problem is to install a hard sided container having a hinged cover in the truck bed to store and transport these items. Although such hard sided containers work well, they reduce the size of the bed and, thereby, limit the beds use. It would be a benefit, therefore to have a container for protecting items from the elements during transporting of the items in the bed of a pickup truck that was collapsible for storage within the cab of the pickup truck when not needed or when the full bed of the pickup was needed. It would also be desirable if the collapsible container was easily and rapidly installed when needed and removed when not needed. It would of course also be desirable to have such a collapsible container that was inexpensive to manufacture.